Harry’s Christmas Shock
by BookLover.Cx
Summary: Harry discovers something he wish he never knew.


**ALL CREDIT TO CAST GO TO J.K. ROWLING! SHE'S AMAZING! (I muddled the plot slightly by accident... sorry!)**

12 Grimmauld Place for the first time in many years was alive with Christmas Spirit. After a rough start to the Christmas holiday, Mr Weasley had returned home and was under the watchful eye of Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family. Harry was happy for everyone. Happy that for the first time in weeks they could relax and have fun, be a proper family. Their mix-matched family of aurors, the Weasley's, Hermione, the Minister of Magic, a werewolf, a cranky Potions Master - who insisted that he was not part of this, and scowled at Fred when he had suggested this - and a Desirable Number One were all laughing around the table and celebrating Boxing Day morning after a restful nights sleep.

However, Harry was also extremely confused. Now, it was nothing to be concerned about, Harry was always confused of late, but Harry was definitely confused about what he heard last night.

Strange noises were always being heard at odd hours if you were staying at 12 Grimmauld Place, but the noises Harry Potter heard at 1:23am on Boxing Day morning were not the kind you usually heard. After hours of tossing a turning, Harry decided it was useless just lying in bed waiting to fall asleep, and when he was at Hogwarts, midnight trips around the hallways always calmed him down, so why not try it in his future home with Sirius?

Ron - whom he was sharing a bedroom with - was snoring away, muttering about the Chudley Cannons in his sleep, and oblivious to Harry's midnight wanderings. He knew everyone would be asleep as he and Sirius were the last to go to bed, so he did not need to worry about running into anyone. Across the hallway he crept, past Hermione and Ginny's room and down the stairs. He reached the landing below, and froze.

Harry blinked and rubbed both his eyes. Yes, there was definitely a light on in one of the bedrooms. He racked his brain to try and remember who was occupying the room, only to come up blank. Other than the Weasley children, Hermione, himself and Sirius, he was not sure who was actually staying overnight after Christmas. Lots of people had gotten drunk last night, and Sirius in his also drunken state has told people to stay if there was a comfy bit of floor spare.

A floorboard creaked, causing Harry to flatten himself up against the wall opposite the door with a strip of light emerging from the crack at the bottom. The light flicked off causing Harry to relax. As he went to move across the landing he heard something he thought he'd never hear; a moan and a chuckle all rolled into one. Harry gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. The bed frame groaned under the weight of movement, the moans becoming more prominent.

"Oh fuck," he heard a voice say. Harry blinked. He knew that voice. And he knew exactly what they voice was doing. Harry was definitely not an idiot at this moment in time. Before he could think twice he bolted back up the stairs to his room and slammed the door behind him as he arrived back in his bedroom. He pressed his back against the door and panted heavily, shaking his head rapidly to try and dislodge the mental image that he had unwillingly concocted in his brain of Remus Lupin naked. He did not want to know that one of his Dad's best friends had a sex life. It was no secret that Remus was seeing someone, but the only person outside of the couple who knew who he was seeing was Sirius.

And that was why Harry was so confused. Other than the Weasley children, himself and Hermione, the only other adults at the table that Remus could be dating were Mr and Mrs Weasley (not an option for Harry to even comprehend), Sirius (heck no), Kingsley Shacklebolt (doubtful as he had only just walked through the door after an important meeting that went on through the night) and Professor Snape. If Tonks' was to be sat down at the table, Harry would have placed thousands of Galleons on her to be Remus' secret date, but she wasn't there.

"What's up Harry? You look puzzled." Hermione whispered to him as he sat beside her at the table. He was last to arrive so everyone was digging into Mrs Weasley's pancakes.

"It's nothing." Hermione gave Harry a pointed look as if to say 'I know you're fibbing' but didn't comment on it, so she turned to Sirius instead.

"Sirius, do you know why Harry's so confused? He keeps looking at the pancakes in an awfully odd manner." Sirius glanced up from his food, a smirk planted on his face.

"I do Hermione." Harry snapped his head towards his God Father.

"What?" He said, completely shocked. How did he know? Was Harry really that easy to read?

"What's Harry so confused about?" Ron piped up from the other end of the table, Fred and George mumbling their enquiries as well. Clearly their conversation was not as private as Harry had thought.

"He's trying to figure out who he heard Remus with last night." Sirius' smirk grew as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest in a very proud manner. Remus' face flushed instantly, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "You forget that my house elf knows all Remus. Next time, use a silencing charm buddy."

Silence followed Sirius' statement, but was soon turned into laughter from the twins. Before everyone knew it, people were joining in. Everyone but Remus and Severus Snape.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cried, the pieces fianlly falling into place. The laughter stopped, all the attention on him.

"Nope. No." Harry mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "I do not need that image in my brain. Please excuse me whilst I go and teach myself Occlumency so I can cast my own thoughts away from myself." Harry hastially stood up, chair falling to the floor as he sped out the room, not sparing a single glance at a still flushed Remus and a scowling Professor Snape.

"Maybe we should have made it known sooner Lupin." Snape Muttered to the silence room. "Would have made my job much easier."


End file.
